Ghor
|-|Ghor= |-|PowerArmor= Summary Prior to Metroid Prime 3, Ghor was a war veteran who lost over 90% of his body in a war in his home planet, forcing him to be cybernetically rebuilt. Using this new body, Ghor became a bounty hunter, legendary for his success and notable for charity to the poor. That is, until he was corrupted by Dark Samus... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Ghor Origin: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation (Which grants Hacking, Fusionism, and minor Body Control), Energy Projection (In the form of weaponized Plasma), Forcefield Creation, Transformation, Phazon Manipulation (Can be used to access Hypermode, which grants Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, and a degree of Regeneration seemingly vary, but should be at least Mid-Low when in Phazon), Resistance to Radiation Attack Potency: Unknown (Prior to his corruption, he was capable of one-shotting a Berserker Knight, but how strong those are is unknown. After his corruption, he was capable of fighting a significantly corrupted PED Suit Samus, who is leagues ahead of her usual Varia Suit self and possibly ahead of her Light Suit armor at this point thanks to the immense power and defense boost Hypermode provides) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can contend with PED Suit Samus, his Armor Suit also counts as his gunship, essentially meaning he can fight interstellar distances in short time periods.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Casually lifted up Samus' Gunship and flung it around with the greatest of ease in an attempt to mock and threaten Samus.) Striking Strength: Unknown (Ghor sat on top of Samus' ship while in his armor and casually pummeled the top of Samus' gunship which caused serious damage.) Durability: Unknown (Forcefields and regeneration make it hard to kill Ghor. His Invulnerability in Hypermode makes it even harder.) Stamina: Practically limitless due to his nature as a cyborg and naturally producing phazon Range: Several Meters Standard Equipment: Armor Suit Intelligence: Extremely High (Considered intelligent by Samus' logbook, a master in all things technological, often hired by the Galactic Federation to hack or manipulate technology. Weaknesses: His fusionism with his armor and possibly other machines causes him to become significantly more aggressive. Ghor's corruption enhances this part of his personality even when out of his armor when he openly mocked and attacked Samus when she tried to cleanse an Aurora Unit of a virus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Technology Manipulation: Due to the nature of his cybernetic body, Ghor possesses the "assimilation with the technology" type of Technology Manipulation. ** Fusionism: Unlike most users of these type of Technology Manipulation, Ghor's does not necessarily restrict him to his body, as shown with his Armor and stated in his scan, he can even fuse with significantly bigger technology. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Hackers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier